


What Do You Need?

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: I always do this to taeyang, M/M, i'm sorry bae i don't think you're dumb, vampire!GD, what did I do to gd?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: It was a Tuesday when Daesung told Jiyong he was no longer scared of him. It was a pretty momentous occasion, actually, and just because he could, Jiyong bared his fangs in a bright smile. It took Daesung only three days to be calm enough again to decide that he still didn’t need to be afraid of Jiyong, and that he wasn’t going to tell him that. Youngbae had lectured Jiyong something awful for doing it, and Jiyong’s pretty certain he’ll be bitter about that forever.





	

Youngbae watches Jiyong walk into the conference room with some concern. He’d been getting more and more concerned about Jiyong as the weeks went on. It had been close to a year since Jiyong had decided to be the first in the group to go through the…change, and they had all adjusted, were all pretty used to it but…..

But Jiyong’s been getting skinny again, and that shouldn’t be possible anymore. He doesn’t have to eat to stay alive or stay healthy looking, but it generally helps to round him out, to give him a more _human_ look. Lately, however, Jiyong’s been starting to get downright _skeletal_ and Youngbae’s alarmed.

Jiyong sits down at the table and Youngbae is forced to look away because that means that now the meeting is going to start. He keeps his eyes up front until the coordinator is in full swing, describing what they’ve put together for their next three live performances (all things they’ve already discussed, but now they get to see what it will look like!), and then turns to discreetly watch Jiyong. He’s not sure what it is, but he must not be eating…drinking. Jiyong must not be drinking and that’s why he’s losing weight and starting to look gaunt.

“It’s aesthetic.” Jiyong mutters as they’re getting dressed for one of the music video shoots the next day. “I’m going for this look, Bae, all the clothes are just a little big…you get it, yeah?”

Youngbae nods, frowning just a little. It’s cold out, and Jiyong’s too skinny to handle… _Jiyong hasn’t felt the cold or the heat in almost a year._ “Alright, if you insist.” He responds, and Jiyong visibly relaxes (but not enough, he can tell you don’t believe him).

Weeks later and they’ve finished the majority of their promotions, and Youngbae’s standing in front of YG, face drawn and clearly upset. “I’ve seen him eat.” He says, earnest; like he’s going to be in trouble for this, like it’s _his_ fault Jiyong doesn’t look healthy anymore. “He’s eaten regular food and he’s had the, the blood he’s supposed to have and still? He’s just wasting away.” Youngbae slashes the air beside him with his hand, getting agitated; this is _someone’s_ fault.

He doesn’t get any answers from YG, who just nods, agrees that something is wrong, and doesn’t offer up any solutions. _But he’s the one who did this to Jiyong, HE should know how to stop him from looking like…from looking like he’s_ dying.

“Maybe he needs fresh blood?” Seungri suggests, and Daesung nods, looking from Seungri to Seunghyun and then to Youngbae.

“Maybe? I know they said that he wouldn’t…but you know how he works himself to the end….”

Youngbae sighs, rubs a hand over his face. “But they _promised…_ ”

Jiyong had started to avoid being close to Youngbae very soon after that meeting where he’d spent half the time staring at him trying to decide if he really _was_ too skinny or if it was just his imagination. It had started slow, then became really obvious to everyone (‘Get in the van, Jiyong.’ “Seungri, go in the van with Youngbae, I’m going in this one.”). It hurt, just a little, but it also proved to Youngbae that something was wrong and that Jiyong _knew he knew it._

Youngbae corners Jiyong after their final broadcast appearance for this promotional period. Jiyong had gotten into this car first, and really Youngbae had cheated by getting into the car in front, waiting for Jiyong to get into this one, and then following him in…but he’s cornered, and that’s all that matters. Jiyong makes a face, knows he’s caught, and tries to play it off by looking out the window. Youngbae graciously lets him think he’s won for a little while, before laying a hand on his knee.

“Come up with me? I’m exhausted, watch a movie with me?” And it’s very much a ploy to trap him _further_ but Youngbae’s willing to be a bit of a liar right now if it gets Jiyong alone with him.

“Ah,” Jiyong starts, eyes darting from the window, to Youngbae, and then to the front of the van to see if he can escape. “Alright, it’s, ah, been a while, yeah?” He says, as if it weren’t entirely his own fault that they hadn’t spent much time together recently.

Youngbae just squeezes Jiyong’s knee a little, then lets go. If he’d been paying attention, which he hardly ever was, he’d have noticed Jiyong close his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

He doesn’t say anything until the movie they bickered over watching is over (they both liked it, the bickering is just part of how they choose). It’s as the credits roll that he turns to Jiyong, head tilting to the side, honest and open, and says: “I know you’re eating, I’ve seen you, but either you need to eat more, or what you’re eating isn’t right.”

Jiyong flinches, eyes jumping away from Youngbae, and this is where Youngbae realizes that maybe he’s read this just a little wrong but he’s not sure _how._ “I’m eating.” Jiyong says, a little defensively.

Youngbae sighs, “I _know you are._ ” He says, voice going a little soft with emotion. “I can see it, I’ve seen you…but something’s wrong, Ji, you’re losing so much weight. You’re getting weaker, we can’t take you out into sunlight _at all_ anymore…”

Jiyong makes a face, looks away. “Well, I _am_ a vampire, so I suppose it was inevitable that I—“

“No. Teddy looks perfectly healthy, and despite how often he stays indoors, covered from his head to his toes in clothing: he can go out in the sun.”

Jiyong scowls, looks away (he’s hiding something), and then sighs. “I’ll be _fine_ Bae, stop worrying.”

“Do you need _more_ blood? Is that what it is? Do you need it fresh? Can you microwave blood? Do you need it warm?” He asks, and maybe he sounds a little desperate because Jiyong, closes his eyes, shakes his head and scoots forward so that he’s closer.

“I’ll get through this, Bae.” He says, but Youngbae shakes his head.

“That means you know what’s wrong.” He says, quiet and low. “Do you need fresh blood? Because if that’s all it will take to make you better, then I’m right here.” He says, a little bolder. “I’m right here for you, you barely even have to ask.” He says, and there’s worry on his face, worry and fear and just so much emotion.

Jiyong pulls in a sharp breath, shakes his head ‘no’, eyes wide. “I can’t, Youngbae I can’t.” he says, but he’s lying, and they both know that.

Youngbae bites his lip, shifts closer. “That’ll fix it, right?” He asks, soft. “Just take what you need, Ji, I’m here for you. And if what you need is fresh blood…I’d rather it be from me, yeah?”

Jiyong’s _almost_ blushing, and maybe Youngbae is missing something but he only knows as much about vampires as they’ve told them…so how would he know? Jiyong wasn’t even supposed to _need_ to take blood from a human.

“Okay.” He says softly, and it sounded like it took a fight to get there, but he’s agreed, so Youngbae scoots closer, tilts his head to the side, and looks up at Jiyong.

“Go ahead.”

Jiyong’s face goes slack for a moment, eyes running over Youngbae’s face and then dropping to his neck, and Jiyong hadn’t ever _noticeably_ looked at anyone’s neck before, so the action makes Youngbae shiver just a little. “Okay, Bae.” He says softly, leaning forward for a moment before tutting, and making Youngbae move so that he can get into his lap. “You ready?” he asks, and Youngbae nods, head tilting, eyes falling closed.

It feels intimate, and Youngbae realizes he hadn’t really thought about how intimate it might be, about how maybe that’s what stopped Jiyong from coming to him in the first place because Jiyong’s in his lap now; one hand on his chest, one on his neck. He’s so focused on that that he doesn’t even feel Jiyong’s teeth as they sink into him. What he feels, instead, is a surprising amount of warmth radiating down from the place Jiyong’s bitten, and shocking tingles that race down after it. He pulls in a surprised breath, eyes fluttering open, and he must have tightened his hands against Jiyong’s waist because Jiyong pulls back and looks down at him for a moment with worry running through his expression.

“No, it’s fine.” He hurries to assure. “I was just surprised…” He says, but he’s not sure he can voice what it was that he was surprised by. _Because this is Jiyong, your best friend, and it’s weird to have been so affected, right?_

Jiyong bites his lips a little, eyes still a little worried, but nods. “That’s…that’s all I needed.” He says, and then he’s sliding off of Youngbae’s lap and holding out a hand. “Not much, but it helped, and maybe…” He trails off, looks to the side, and Youngbae squeezes Jiyong’s hand as he takes it to stand.

“Anytime you need it, Ji, I’m here for you.”

Jiyong starts to look better. He doesn’t take from Youngbae as often as he could; maybe only once every other week, but it’s clearly helping. After a few months, though, Youngbae has to admit that not only does he look forward to those moments (it’s different every time, dependent on where they are, what they’re doing when Jiyong needs it) but something else is going on with Jiyong. Youngbae can’t decide what it is, exactly, but it’s something. _Daesung has his own ideas, muttering and annoyed in the background every time they Youngbae says yes. He’d think Daesung was jealous, but he knew better, so it has to be something else._

After 6 months Jiyong looks completely normal again but he’s coming to Youngbae more and more often: eyes downcast, cheeks flushed the lightest of pinks, and asking softly if it’s okay if he just… It’s always okay, and it always will be, but Jiyong’s getting very possessive and irritable and Youngbae’s not sure what to do about it; or if there even _is_ anything he can do about it.

“He growled at me when I told him I was texting you.” Seungri says, scowling a little. Daesung is beside him, a look on his face like he’s not surprised, but like he doesn’t expect anything to come of this.

“You’re exaggerating.” Youngbae says, waving it off. The gesture makes Seungri huff and Daesung sigh.

“I’m _not_ exaggerating.” Seungri says, and Youngbae looks up at his tone and notes that Daesung is firmly on Seungri’s side. “Jiyong hyung _growled_ at me. He was really angry that I was meeting you for dinner with Daesung.” He says, and Youngbae feels a flash of guilt for not having thought to invite Jiyong.

But Jiyong _hates_ this restaurant, and it’s Seungri and Daesung’s favorite, so why would he invite him out with them when they were going here?

“He hates this place, so it’s not like he cared about _dinner._ ” Daesung says, though the way he says it makes Youngbae think that maybe he’s going for multiple meanings here. A part of him almost feels offended by whatever Daesung might be implying, but Seungri shakes his head.

“No, he’s mad we’re hanging out with you, without him, and he can’t complain about it.” Seungri says, and it takes Youngbae a couple seconds to parse the sentence, but then he blinks and shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you’re being ridiculous; Jiyong wouldn’t be mad about that.” He says, and Daesung sighs, deep and put-upon.

“If you say so, hyung.”

Youngbae _did_ say so, and he manages to ignore the very obvious jealousy and possessiveness building up more and more inside Jiyong for another few weeks.

But he couldn’t ignore it _forever_ because _he_ was also just a little jealous and possessive. It had never been an issue before, could always push it away, shake it off; _we’re best friends, we’re perfect for each other, we are great together._ But today Jiyong’s out at a party with his other friends, and Youngbae’s not sure what it is about _today_ that’s different, but he has a very nasty feeling it’s because it’s been a week since Jiyong’s asked to feed off him.

_Jiyong had gotten to the point where he would ask almost every other day. He’d come up behind him in the dance studio, hands coming around Youngbae’s waist, and look into his eyes in the mirror, the question there before he’d bite down. He’d tilt his head while leaning against Youngbae, nudge him a little with his forehead, ‘please?’ and when Youngbae said yes he’d turn and bite him. He never took a lot, it had become more of just a taste…_

Youngbae hadn’t admitted this to anybody, he’s got a feeling that Daesung knows, but he likes it. He likes the feeling of Jiyong feeding off him. Likes that Jiyong feeds off _him._ So it’s been a week, and Jiyong’s out at some club, and _why hadn’t he wanted him?_ Was he better now? Did he not need fresh blood anymore? It’s not like Jiyong had stopped using what the company provided him…Youngbae had just been extra, so what was this, now? Why had it been a week?

He makes a noise, disgusted with himself. Jiyong shouldn’t need fresh blood; everyone acted like they didn’t know why he’d craved it so much that he’d seemed ill. Youngbae sits forward, head dropping into his hands, and he groans because _god_ why is he obsessing over this? Why is he obsessing over Jiyong?

Not that he’s really thinking about him any more than he normally does, his mind reasons, and he makes another disgusted noise, eyes squeezing tightly shut. He _always_ thinks about Jiyong, worries about Jiyong, fusses about Jiyong…

He’s jealous that Jiyong might have found someone else to feed on this past week, or that he might feed on someone else tonight. And if he’s being honest, it’s less because he likes being fed off of, and more because if it’s _someone else_ it’s very decidedly _not him._

Youngbae forces himself to go to bed and not think about it anymore, which is hard, but he manages to crawl in and close his eyes. He’s awoken who knows how long later by his phone going off, and he answers it blindly, voice rough with sleep and confusion. “Hello?”

“Bae!” Jiyong’s voice rings through the phone, bright and tipsy. “Let me in, I can’t get upstairs.” He demands, and Youngbae runs a hand over his face, stumbling out of bed to head for the intercom so he can buzz him up.

“Alright, just, a second.” He says, still rough and choppy with sleep.

“Oh,” Jiyong breathes out into the phone, “Someone’s got their hot voice on, lucky me.” Jiyong says, and Youngbae’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion, because it sounds like something Jiyong hadn’t meant for Youngbae to hear. He’s tipsy, though, or full out drunk, so that could account…

Jiyong hangs up on him, then, and Youngbae doesn’t bother to wait for him to get to the door because he knows the code. He heads into the kitchen instead and gets Jiyong a glass of water that he leaves on the table before heading back to his room. He hears the sound of the door opening as he makes it into his room, and climbs into bed as Jiyong stumbles around taking his shoes off. He’s lying down when he hears Jiyong make a pleased noise, presumably from the kitchen, and then silence.

Youngbae breathes out a sigh, closes his eyes, and is just about to raise his voice and ask Jiyong if he needs anything else when the bed dips and he feels Jiyong crawling up.

“You didn’t greet me.” Jiyong says, and his face is very close, tone as serious as it can get when he’s this drunk.

“I got you water.” Youngbae replies, eyes opening slowly. Jiyong’s smiling, not offended at all, which Youngbae hadn’t figured him to be anyway. “Did you have a good night?”

“You’re mad at me, that’s why you didn’t greet me.” Jiyong says, barely waiting for Youngbae to finish his question before speaking.

“I wouldn’t have let you in if I were mad.” He says, half-teasing. He’s curious, though, because this is a strange thing for Jiyong to focus on. He shifts and sits up a bit, making sure he’s facing Jiyong in the dark of his room.

“That’s not true.” Jiyong says, and he doesn’t seem upset, lips curled up and eyes bright. “You’d let me in no matter what.” He says, confident and certain. He’s not wrong, so Youngbae can only shrug.

“True.” He says, and Jiyong grins, but Youngbae shakes his head. “That doesn’t mean I’m mad, though. Why would I be mad at you?” He wants to ask _should I be made at you?_ But he knows that will show his hand.

It doesn’t matter that he held back, however, as Jiyong always _knows._

“You think I don’t want you anymore.” He says, simple, but a little sad, eyes slowly shifting downward. “But YG said I had to stop, had to control myself, and he’s _right._ ” He says, a little fierce, fingers picking at the sheets. “It took a while though, didn’t it?” He says, and now he’s leaning forward and Youngbae blinks, a little surprised as Jiyong moves into his space, a hand coming up so his fingers can brush over Youngbae’s neck.

Youngbae stiffens just a little, confusion and surprise making it happen. The reaction makes Jiyong look back up at his face, and the sadness is still there but he must find whatever he’s looking for in Youngbae’s expression because he smiles.

“That’s why you’re mad at me.” He says, simple and sweet and like Youngbae’s even following that line of conversation anymore.

Youngbae blinks, shakes his head, lets out a breath. “I’m _not_ mad at you, Ji.” He says, a little firmly. “And anyway, I thought you were out tonight, did you not have fun?” He asks, because he’s trying to make sense of everything else Jiyong said; _he’s not wrong, you were thinking that…_

Jiyong rolls his eyes and shifts back to look at Youngbae properly, hands falling back to the sheets; petulant and whiny and just a little drunk. “You weren’t there, so I came here.” He says, then shrugs. “YG said I couldn’t keep biting you, but I _want to,_ Bae.” He says, and there’s a lot of emotion there, it makes Youngbae pull in a soft breath, eyes focusing on Jiyong more completely. “Said I was doing it all wrong, you know? And that it would be better, would work better, make everyone happier, if I did it differently.” He shakes his head, and Youngbae’s brows are knitting together again, and he reaches out to touch Jiyong’s hand.

“If you did _what_ differently, Ji?” He asks, voice quiet, gentle, questioning. He’s intrigued and concerned, and he _knows_ he’s missing something big here. It’s hard, though, because when Jiyong’s had a bit to drink he goes all over the place; sentences missing something important that would help him understand.

Jiyong tilts his head, hand slowly turning over so he can hold Youngbae’s. “Can I kiss you?” He asks, and it feels sudden, but Youngbae also feels like he should have seen it coming.

“What?” He asks, but it’s only half-way out when Jiyong’s shifted up and into his space again. “Ji?” He asks softly, and he’d meant it to sound like a warning, but it came out far weaker than that. _You want him to kiss you, that’s why._

“I’m going to kiss you, Bae.” Jiyong murmurs, and Youngbae’s eyes snap back to Jiyong’s, lips a little parted. Jiyong presses their lips together slowly, and Youngbae’s a little tense at first, but then Jiyong presses closer, a hand moving to his neck and the other squeezing his hand…

And Youngbae finds himself pressing in, lips parting more, letting Jiyong deepen the kiss with a soft groan. _It’s like the next step, like a quarter of a step further from the biting and maybe he already knew that, somewhere deep down._

Jiyong pulls away slowly; soft and smiling. Youngbae opens his eyes to look at him, head tilting, and Jiyong’s smile turns into a grin. “That’s what you look like after I bite you.” He says, and Youngbae remembers that Jiyong’s a little drunk. _You hadn’t forgotten, not really_. “Is this what it feels like? For you?” Jiyong asks, but then he shakes his head, hand coming up to run over Youngbae’s hair, down to the side of his neck. “That’s not how I’m supposed to do it either.” He says, shaking his head to himself. He’s pouting now, and Youngbae takes that as his cue to convince him to go to bed. _And it’s time to stop thinking about kissing Jiyong, time to go to sleep._

“Come on, Ji. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” he suggests, hands moving to run over Jiyong’s cheek and hair. “Come on.” He says, enticing, soft, and Jiyong’s still smiling. It makes him smile more when Youngbae goes to move him, and he chuckles, deep and throaty.

“Okay, okay.” Jiyong says, like it’s a game. _Part of Youngbae is uncertain, and he doesn’t know how Jiyong will act come morning._

Youngbae gets Jiyong into bed, goes and finds him another glass of water, and then climbs into bed himself. Jiyong’s close and hot against him almost immediately, crawling into his space, wrapping his arms around him, and Youngbae sighs. He shifts, gets comfortable, and wills Jiyong to fall asleep so he can as well.

It takes a little while, Jiyong stiff then relaxed and then stiff again, clearly uncomfortable and fighting with himself over _something_. Eventually, however, he relaxes and Youngbae lets out a sigh of relief as Jiyong calms himself down enough to fall asleep. It takes a while longer for Youngbae to convince _himself_ to fall asleep; mind running over everything Jiyong had said, everything he’d been thinking about before.

Youngbae wakes up hot, covered by Jiyong, and he groans, shifting a little.

“No.” Jiyong says, a little whiny, but definitely wide-awake.

Youngbae sighs, stops moving, and waits for a moment. “Can I get up?” He asks, voice a little thick with sleep. He just wants to move, he’s hot, and his dreams had been confused mash-ups of the night before mixed in with memories of Jiyong biting him.

Jiyong clucks his tongue, but rolls off him after a small hesitation. “ _Fine._ ” He says, and Youngbae chuckles, rolling his eyes a little as he’s finally freed and can move off the bed.

“Do you need anything? Have a headache?” He asks as he heads for the door, and Jiyong’s eyes drop to Youngbae’s neck, and he tries to ignore it. He can feel himself going red though. “I’m going to make breakfast, coming out?” He adds when Jiyong doesn’t answer, and then turns to leave.

He’s halfway through making breakfast when Jiyong comes up behind him, one arm draping over his shoulder, the other snaking around his waist. “I’m hungry, Bae.” He whispers, and his mouth is right next to Youngbae’s skin.

Youngbae suppresses a shiver, head tilting of its own accord. “I’m always here for you, Ji.” He murmurs, and Jiyong hums in both happiness and agreement, lips pressing to skin…

But he doesn’t bite Youngbae, not yet. He pauses, backs up, and then tugs at Youngbae until he does the same and also turns to look at him. “I kissed you, last night.” He says, and there’s a frown on his face, and that’s not really how Youngbae wanted Jiyong to react to that…how he’d…

_He’d wanted Jiyong to want it, and he can’t get away from that fact now, because he’s horribly disappointed that Jiyong’s upset._

“Ah, yeah.” He says, hand coming up to run over the back of his neck, and Jiyong’s eyes take in his reaction, and then he’s smiling again, and Youngbae blinks, a little surprised by that shift.

“You _were_ mad at me last night!” He says, accusatory, but also gleeful. “You were mad I went out last night.” He says, and Youngbae shakes his head, cheeks flushing.

“No, I wasn’t, I wasn’t mad you went out!” He protests, but Jiyong’s grinning at him, wide and pleased and he’s moving close again.

“Oh, you were _jealous._ ” He says, the last word almost a whisper. “Did you think I’d bite someone else, Bae? That I’d stopped biting you because I had other people?” He asks, and Youngbae stays quiet, but he looks away at that and Jiyong makes a soft noise. “I tried to tell you last night.” He says.

Youngbae’s cheeks go pink at that, feeling like Jiyong’s teasing him for not knowing something; but he feels like he’s been kept very much in the dark about that exact _something._ “Could you _actually_ tell me now, then?” He asks, a little defensive. Jiyong grins and pulls away a little.

“I don’t need fresh blood. None of you will either. Don’t need it to survive, shouldn’t need it at all.” Jiyong starts, flippant; it’s information they’ve both heard so many times. “But then, almost without warning, nothing I ate was enough, Bae. I couldn’t reach being _full_ , I was always desperate for something else; something I couldn’t have.” He shakes his head a little, still smiling softly. “And then you offered. And it was so easy? It was _almost_ everything I wanted, everything I _needed,_ and you just looked at me and told me I could have it.”

“I’m not sure…” he starts, looking up.

Jiyong sighs, stepping close again. “I wanted you.” He says, simple and decisive. “You smelled so good, your heartbeat loud in my ears whenever we were close to each other. It was all that I could think about… _is_ all that I _can_ think about.” He licks his lower lip, eyes dropping to Youngbae’s neck. He shakes his head, almost like he knows what Youngbae’s going to ask next. “It’s more than that, Bae, and I think you know it.”

Youngbae frowns, looks away again. “You were…you wanted me, specifically me?” He asks, and Jiyong (to his eternal credit) doesn’t roll his eyes at him or make a face like he could have. He just nods. “And you…you thought you couldn’t? You thought I wouldn’t let you bite me?” Youngbae asks, and this time he knows he’s missed something, missed the meaning Jiyong was trying to convey because Jiyong _does_ rolls his eyes.

“I wanted to bite you, yeah, and I figured you might let me if I asked, but then what? What if you found out that I’d never stop wanting it? What if I _never stopped wanting it?_ Because it wasn’t just a craving, Bae, I want _you.”_

Youngbae pulls in a breath, surprised. _But you shouldn’t be, he told you, he’s always said it. Even if he was surprised by it, he still knew, you both knew this was more than just friendship._ “So you don’t just want to eat me.” He says.

Jiyong laughs, sudden. “No, but…” he trails off, tongue running over his lower lip. “You like it when I bite you, I’ve seen your face. It’s like when I kissed you last night.”

Youngbae blushes again, shakes his head. “You were drunk.” He says, a light protest.

Jiyong snorts, amused, pushing forward so he can put his hands on Youngbae’s hips. “I could prove it, but I think you know I’m right.” He says.

Jiyong _is_ right.

“I just thought, I tried to believe that was what it would feel like for everyone…” he says softly.

Jiyong chuckles. “I’d never bite anyone else.” He says, smiling brightly, eyes dragging over Youngbae’s face. “I couldn’t. I don’t want anyone else.”

The way he says it is normal sounding, but the sentences themselves make Youngbae realize that Jiyong had thought about it. He thinks about the months where Jiyong was slowly fading away, and of _course_ Jiyong thought about trying to bite someone else. Thought about it, and didn’t do anything about it and just let himself waste away.

“You still should have asked me. I had no idea what was going on with you.” He says, frowning a little, and Jiyong chuckles.

“You’re right, probably, but we’re here now.” He says, and Youngbae sighs a bit.

“You should see if you like kissing me, sober, first.” Youngbae says, and Jiyong’s grin widens, somehow.

“I’m not sure that will be a problem.” He says, and he steps forward into Youngbae’s space; one hand on Youngbae’s chest, the other on the side of his neck. “I’m pretty confident that it won’t be, as a matter of fact.”


End file.
